


Moving Forward

by purpleprincess167



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprincess167/pseuds/purpleprincess167
Summary: While drunk, Tony opens up about how he's really feeling. Steve tries to help.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sudden end, I couldnt be bothered writing more lmao.

“I’m so fucking sick of being scared all the time”  
The blunt revelation created a sudden halt to what just seconds ago, was Steve attempting to protect a brazen rowdy Tony from his own self-destructive tendencies in his pitiful drunken state.  
A hard silence fell on the workshop—adding another layer of discomfort to the already awkward situation. Tony stood defiantly behind his bench; filled with blueprints and various small parts he was preparing for his next upgrade to his armor (and of course, empty bottles of alcohol). Rogers stood but 2 meters directly across him, the workbench being the only obstruction. A small hurdle keeping Tony out of Steve’s reach—a small victory Stark thought.  
It was no epiphany to Steve that the attack in New York had left Tony with some anxiety issues. But it was only in this moment of uncensored vulnerability that he finally understood the severity of Tony’s condition. That the man positioned in front of him, was truly and undeniably hurt and unstable. And Steve knew that the spoken statement only provided a brief glimpse into Tony’s reality.  
His voice had a bitter tone, the harshness of it all cut through the air like a cold knife. A juxtaposition to Tony’s usual playful and witty banter.  
Steve opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it, a sigh taking place instead. His mind was racing with thoughts; trying to process what he should say next as he realized the delicateness of the situation. He needs to help him, if Tony continues to be like this he knows it can only end badly. After what felt like 10 years, Cap finally managed to piece together a sentence.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Another, shorter silence fell upon the floor. Rogers’s heart felt it would burst. ‘Did I just make this worse?’ he thought. Though his stoic and put together exterior hid his inner doubt well.  
Stark began to feel too exposed for his own liking, even in his drunken state he too had a limit of how much he wanted to share. He had always loathed being looked upon as weak or worse, pitiful. He wasn’t some fragile little thing that needed his hand held—No, he was Tony Stark; billionaire-playboy-genius. Too many lives depended on him, he can’t be weak. His sober self would’ve have blown off the question with a sarcastic remark. Hell his usual drunk self would’ve ignored the question all together, but for whatever reason, tonight was different. Tony had somehow found it in himself to agree.  
His eyed glued to the floor, not able to look at the Captain. His pompous ego was slowly deflating.  
“Yeah”  
Stark hated how meek he had just sounded. None the less, he continued.  
“—it’s just that… after what happened in New York. I’ve been finding it hard to sleep.”  
Rogers stood in silence; not sure how to reply. He had never been one to deal with emotions well. He was from a different time, this level of emotional vulnerability was unfamiliar to him. Still—Steve wanted to help.  
“Y’know uh… It’s ok to not be ok sometimes”  
Cap scolded himself in his head for how awkwardly he was handling this.


End file.
